The instant invention relates generally to the field of electronic control circuits, and, more specifically to circuits that enhance automotive safety. At the present state of the art, automobiles are equipped with a number of safety features that improve the ability of the driver to see and be seen by other drivers and pedestrians. In particular, automobiles are equipped with headlights and windshield wipers, and, optionally, fog lights. Each of these systems operate independently of each other.
It is possible, under conditions of fatigue and stress to operate these inefficiently, dangerously, or illegally. instance, whenever it is raining hard enough to require the use of windshield wipers it is also advisable to use headlights. If rain is really heavy requiring the use of high the high speed wiper mode available on many automobiles, the concurrent use of fog lights is advised However, many motor vehicle operators do not remember to use all of the safety systems available to them.
A number of inventions have been offered which address these issues including: an automatic wiper and light control (by T. Glaze, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,405), an automatic headlight control system (by T. Hahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,400), and a windshield wiper system activated lighting (by W. Lesiak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,839); however, each of these systems uses electromechanical switching means, none address the use of multi-speed windshield wipers and fog lights.